WQRM
WBGJ-AM 1952-2019 WBGJ-AM (branded on-air as Lava Sports Radio 650 WBGJ) was a commercial-free radio station located in Macon, Georgia that served as sister stations of WFXM-FM and WBGJ-FM. It operated at 650 AM and was owned by Old Dominion Stations Group which also owned WFXM-FM (94.3 FM) which broadcasted a hybird hot AC/oldies format as Big 94.3 WFXM and WBGJ-FM (97.3 FM) which broadcasted a preschool format as Preschool 97.3 BGJ, and broadcasted a sports talk format. It began broadcasting in 1952 as WFXM-AM. WBGJ-FM WBGJ-FM (branded on-air as Preschool 97.3 BGJ) was a commercial-free radio station located in Macon, Georgia that served as a sister station of WFXM-FM and operates at 97.3 FM. It was owned and operated by Old Dominion Stations Group. It began broadcasting in 1981 as WMCZ-FM (the commercial-free radio counterpart of WMAZ-TV) with a Hot AC format during the day and a Talk format at night along with edited and uninterrupted audio rebroadcasts of WMAZ-TV's newscasts. WMCZ-FM switched to an hybird CHR/Soft AC/Adult Standards format in 1983, lasting until 1999, when it switched to an hybird Hot AC/Active Rock format until 2007, of which WMCZ-FM becomes WBGJ-FM and changed into a preschool entertainment-formatted radio station. 1981-1999 WMCZ-FM's original logo is based on the 1980 Severn Sound logo. 1999-2007 In 1999, WMCZ-FM receives new jingles from Jam Creative Productions and a new logo. 2007-2014 In 2007, in order to redirect news resources to WMAZ-TV and real radio station WMAC-AM, WMCZ-FM becomes WBGJ-FM and re-branded again to "Preschool 97.3 BGJ" and incorporated the FM frequency heard at the top of the hour as "97.3 fm", along with a new slogan "Radio for Kids and Their Families", and new jingles from JAM Creative Productions (using the JAM jingle singers instead of kid singers). 2014-2019 WBGJ-FM launched new jingles from ReelWorld and a new logo in 2014. WFXM-FM WFXM-FM (branded on-air as Big 94.3 WFXM) was a commercial-free radio station located in Macon, Georgia that begun broadcasting in July 1985 as WWMC-FM one year before it became the current call letters WFXM-FM. It operated 24 hours a day on 94.3 FM, and broadcasted an hybird Hot AC/Oldies format. It was owned by Qualis Television Stations Group. Originally WFXM-FM broadcast a Mainstream rock format (including edited and uninterrupted audio rebroadcasts of WXIA-TV, WMAZ-TV, and WAGA-TV's newscasts) until 1996 and also had an Urban Contemporary format until 2007 when it became an hybird Oldies/Hot AC station. 1985-1986 WFXM-FM begins broadcasting in July 1985 as WWMC-FM, a radio station that broadcast a Mainstream rock format. 1986-1989 WWMC-FM becomes WFXM-FM one year later in July 1986. 1989-1993 WFXM-FM's logo was based on the 1989 Hallam FM logo. 1993-1994 The 1993 logo for WFXM-FM was based on the 1992 KIIS-FM logo. 1994-1995 The 1994 logo for WFXM-FM was based on the 1992 KYSR Star 98.7 logo. 1995-1996 The last logo for WFXM-FM under its Mainstream rock format was based on the 1980 KLOS 95.5 logo. 1996-2001 WFXM-FM switched to an Urban Contemporary format in 1996, re-branding as "FXM Soul 94.3". 2001-2007 WFXM-FM begin offering a brand new on-air logo and received new jingles from Jam Creative Productions after having Jam replace WFXM's long time partner TM/Century in 2001. 2007-2014 In 2007, WFXM-FM switched its format to an hybird Oldies/Hot AC format and it re-branded to "Big 94.3 WFXM" under the new slogan "Macon's Best Variety of Hits and Oldies". 2014-2019 WFXM-FM receives a new logo and new jingles (again produced by Jam Creative Productions) in 2014 under the brand new slogan "The Best Mix, The Most Variety". WQRM 2019 On January 30, 2019, WBGJ-FM, WFXM-FM and WBGJ-AM merged to form Qualis Radio Macon, serving the Macon metropolitan area in Georgia. It took over WBGJ-AM's broadcast waves at 650 AM. On June 2, 2019, Qualis Radio Macon suddenly shut down its operations. The station was later stated to be "unprofitable". All staff was then moved to iHeartMedia. Category:Fictional Radio stations Category:Defunct